Not Alright
by Ellvie
Summary: Elves are disappearing without explanation and Aragorn has gone to see what could be happening, but what he finds is more than he ever wanted to get he our his family involved in Aragorn and Legolas first meeting story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of them **

**Not Alright**

**Chapter 1**

Aragorn stared bleakly out the window to the outside world from inside his father's study. The clouds were turning gray. Again. It would probably start raining soon. Again. Just like the day before, and the day before that, and the day...and right now it would start raining, and it's would stop after hours and hours, then it would rain again tomorrow, and the day after that too, and the the day after that and-

He shook himself slightly, this line of though was going nowhere.

He sighed, he didn't really care though.

His father had summoned here for something important or, at least he though it was something important, if the distraught eyes, and the tight mouth on the Elf that had come to his room and informed him that Lord Elrond wished to speak to him was any indicator. He hadn't been exactly friendly.

But Aragorn couldn't blame blame him, one of his close friends had been the latest to disappear.

He had asked if everything was alright, but the Elf had been very silent and Aragorn had finally gave up up after a soon after

He sighed again, it didn't matter anyway.

Something was wrong.

But, maybe not, he could be wrong, maybe, it wouldn't be the first time he though with another sigh.

It was a very dreary day..

He couldn't be in trouble again, unless...No, surely no one had found out about that so soon. Well it could be possible...

But not likely, no, definitely not likely. Well maybe-

Stop it already! he told himself. Not possible. At least not yet.

He suppressed a smile. A smile some folk would call slightly creepy.

Though he couldn't imagine why...they were just paranoid. Yes that was it.

Turning his thought's back to the gray skies he sighed again...it had been raining for eight days in a row, he was almost glad he wasn't  
planning on traveling anywhere soon, well actually, he wasn't almost glad, he was glad. It was Horrid weather for anything of that sort...He supposed this sort of rain wouldn't even faze a full time ranger. In fact, they would probably be thankful for it, at least it wasn't snowing anymore. Aragorn scowled, he would go out into the freezing rain, or snow! In fact, he'd go out in both! if he had to...just like a real ranger, but he was guiltily pleased that he didn't have too, it was just so warm and pleasant here. Who would ever want to leave this place, and go out there..

A drop landed on the window. Another followed. What was he saying? Of course he wanted to go out there. Three more drop's fell, followed by more and more. Okay who was he kidding, He did not want to go out into that. Unless there was a good reason for it of course.

It was in a full downpour by now. He scowled. He hated the rain.

it had been a very bad week for him.

he snickered softly to himself, shooting a quick glance around to see if anyone had stealthily entered, he could hear the words already echoing in his head already, 'Lord Elrond, you're son is laughing at the voices in his head and scaring the inhabitants or Rivendell, again, please make him stop' ,thats was everyone said when they saw him laughing, snickering or maybe even cackling to himself, but he really didn't cackle much, well not that much anyway. And anyways, what was wrong with thinking something is funny inside your head? it was them who were strange for thing he was strange. yes. They were the odd ones. Not him, he was completely normal. he nodded quickly to himself, and refraining himself from looking around again. He didn't care what they thought about him anyways.

...Wait, what was he laughing about in the first place...Oh, yes!

A small smile spread over his face at the thought's again. His brother's thought they were so smart leaving without him, now that he was thinking of them he really missed them, wait, No! He was glad they weren't here right now, alls they did was irritate him, and get him in trouble anyway. Oh yes, it was always them who got him in trouble, he was always innocent, he just had to convince every one else of that fact, would anyone believe him when he told them thought? It must be a Elf thing he thought with another sigh.

There had been nothing wrong with him at all, he had not been sick. He just...hadn't felt that good, but there was a big difference. Oh yes, a very large, significant difference. He nodded to himself again. It had been completely unfair. Another small smile touched his lips, they would have a nice surprise once they got back, things would work out prefect, he just knew it, he was sure they would be just thrilled when they found out how exactly he extract his revenge, they knew he would seek it. Of course they did, they always did. Thing's were always like this with his brothers and him. A slight frown adorned his lips as he remembered that people that them odd, there was absolutely nothing wrong with seeking revenge, in fact, it was rather normal, right? unless you were demented or something, He sighed again, he was sure that none of them were demented. Not in the least. Of course they weren't ...well maybe just a little. but there was nothing wrong with that either.

He supposed it wasn't all the twins fault, in fact, it was his father who had told all three of them that he would be staying home, so technically, it was all their father's fault, maybe he could rebel and get back at him, what was he thinking, his father? No. But- nothing harsh of course...it would only include, about five pounds of dirt, and a few books, maybe, Yes he would never know! he-...Stop it! He told himself, He would never do something like that to his father...out of the question. Never.

He did want to have his head firmly attached when this was over. But that wasn't the only reason of course, Elrond was his father, and he respected him greatly.

thinking of him made him give another glance around, what keeping the Elf lord? he had been summoned near half an hour ago. Oh well, he thought, he must have a good reason, It's a good thing I'm not the impatient type...

The rain could be heard pelting violently against the roof.

So bleak...

Thunder exploded overhead, or somewhere close by, and Aragorn jumped a little. Shooting a quick glance around.

He was not afraid of this storm.

How could he be afraid of something he had learned to live with his whole life, no, he was most definably not afraid.

He wondered idly if it was very important, what if something happened to Dan and Ro? He chuckled, of course something happened to them, in shook his head, those kind of thought's were useless, if something happened to them it would be their own fault. it always was. He dismissed the thoughts of how they would react to his little...joke, after coming home, hunting in the wilds for a week, raining every day, he supposed they would catch even less than usual this time. his thought strayed, It hadn't really been their fault, it was his father that had declared him too sick to accompany them, he rolled his eyes, he had not been sick. would anyone believe him though? No. of course not, he was the young human who knew nothing about how he felt, no one ever listened to him, Noo, well, it was probably been his fault anyways, but he tried to ignore the voice reminding him of that part.

His brother's had been all to eager to agree with their Ada, they had even called him cranky!

It didn't matter anymore though. they would get what they deserved, a whole week out hunting in the rain, probably catching very little, only to come home and have a nice warm...welcome.

Aragorn grinned, very pleased with himself. They would think twice before leaving without him again.

"You're scaring me with that look Estel."

Aragorn snapped out of his only slightly twisted thought's, His head turning quickly to the side to see his father standing at the entrance to the room, How had he come to be there? how long had he been standing there? only seconds surely, yes, surely.

Aragorn put on a less demented smile, his eyes almost innocent.

"What look, Ada?"

Thunder boomed loudly outside, making him wince, he was getting a headache from all these storms, He longed to go outside. For fresh air again.

It was strange, really, usually Rivendell had very nice weather, maybe it was just the changing of seasons.

Yes, of course it was, what other explanation was there. Weather was probably mush worse outside of Imladris .

Elrond narrowed his eyes at his youngest son, Estel looked away. Sheepish.

Staring back out into the almost dark night. Estel looked almost as if he were..sulking. Again.

"I'm sorry Ada, you summoned me?"

Aragorn directed the subject to the reason they were both here, Hoping Elrond would forget about his look.

The look his adoptive father was giving him right now made Estel think he could see right through him.

It was rather...eerie. Aragoorn stopped himself from laughing out loud, his father and eerie in the same sentence sounded very wrong.

Elrond walked deeper into the well lit room, closing the door behind himself,

"I pray that whatever you have planned for your brother's will do nothing more than humiliate them."

Aragorn put on a overly innocent look,

"are you suggesting I would hurt my beloved brother's, Ada?"

Elrond nodded without hesitation. Taking a seat, and turning his eye's to Aragorn.

"I need to tell you something very important Estel."

he waited for the young man to give his full attention.

Aragorn turned very serious. This couldn't be good. Well at least he wasn't in trouble, maybe that might be better though, his concern was growing. The look in his fathers eyes scared him a little.

"What is it, Ada?"

Lightning flashed and Elrond read Aragorn's suddenly serious eye's.

He saw the concern. He sighed. He didn't like worrying his son. Any of them., but least of all his youngest.

"Surely you've noticed the disappearance of elves over the past six month's?"

Aragorn's lips tightened, two of the said disappeared elves had been good friends. All the elves, well, most of the elves in Rivendell treated him very well, but they had been more then nice to him, they had been...well, more than just polite, and had actually like him for just him, not because of who he was, he still didn't want to accept the fact that they might have...died, No, something else must have happened. Must have.

"You don't think it's just ill fate, or coincidence?"

He still didn't know if this was a good development, or not.

Elrond shook his head slowly.

"I have reason to believe they are being held...captive, in a nearby town"

He actually wasn't completely sure, but he had his suspicions .

Aragorn was confused.

"Captive?"

Elrond looked out the window Ara was seated next to, night was upon them.

"I sent a small patrol of elves to investigate it a few weeks ago.

All the elves that have disappeared have one thing in common, they were all traveling East by the same path. And they were all traveling alone. One or two elves, or even as mush as four or five disappearing wouldn't be to hard to believe, even though it would be hard to accept, but eleven? Very unlikely

every one going alone that way has disappeared, but this group of nine elves, have saw nothing out of place or even the least bit threating out of the ordinary.."

Estel caught on, "until they came to the town?"

Elrond nodded, "exactly."

It was quite for a long moment. As quite as it could be with rain pelting so loudly on the roof.

Elrond continued,

"Folk being wary, or even hostile towards elves is nothing unheard of, but there was something different about this town.

Now it's not for certain, but there is something strange about this town, and elves put themselves in danger to go there to investigate, But one of their own kind..."

Aragorn's eyes searched his fathers face,

"You would wish me to go?"

He was pleased that his father thought him worthy of this task.

Elrond waited a moment before answering, knowing that his son had already accepted the task and planning things out inside his head

"yes, that is exactly what I am thinking."

Aragorn smiled widely,

"then it is settled, when shall I leave? I'll be traveling alone, right? Right, you can't send elves with my, you'd be putting them in danger so yes, I'm going alone, your not going to send anyone after me right?

Elrond smiled slightly, he loved his son so much.

"Though my heart goes against this choice, yes, you will travel alone, as for when you leave, the sooner the better. And no, I'll not send anyone after you...immediately.

That was enough to satisfy Aragorn,

"I'll leave tomorrow then, how long will it take to reach this place?"

this was the first time his father had sent him anywhere alone, even though he though he was kind of old to be getting this excited over something as simple as a short trip.

"I will show you the map to this place later, my son, but it should take about four days of normal travel to get there."

He looked hesitant.

"But Estel, you have to remember to be careful, these people are unlike anyone you've ever had much contact with, they will kill you before they allow you carry their secrets away, from what I've gathered, they aren't exactly the friendly type of folk, or anything even remotely close to that. you must play the part of a normal human convincing"

Elrond was already worrying.

Aragorn was still smiling, he couldn't pass this up, "are you saying that I'm not a normal human, Ada?

A smile touched Elrond's eye's, "No, Estel, you're so much more.

And I will worry every day until you are safe beneath my roof once more"

Aragorn stood, Elrond stood too

"Ada I'm no longer a child, you don't have to worry.

I should go get ready"

Elrond embraced him, surprising his son slightly

"you are still very young, my son. Please be safe"

Aragorn hugged his father back. trying to act irritated, but failing. right now it didn't even matter.

His father was letting him go alone! For the first time!

Stop it-, he told himself, He had to act like a mature adult.

He pulled away

"I love you Ada, I wont let you down.

Elrond let go of his child. "You never let me down, Estel."

"I need to go pack."

Estel turned and was leaving the room

"you're not going to send Dan and Ro after me are you?"

he slowed his step.

Elrond sat back down in his chair searching the desk for things that needed to be opened and read, He didn't have to search long. His eyes lighted on a letter from Mirkwood, it had been a some time since word had come from there, he picked it up.

"If I feel circumstances call for it then yes. I will. you have two week's Estel."

Aragorn turned at the door, standing at the same place Elrond had been not half an hour earlier.

"Alright Ada, but please don't send them out one day before that. Please."

Aragorn's eyes were pleading.

Elrond nodded his answer.

"Worry not, Estel. go get ready."

Estel stepped out of the room, he spoke quietly, but he knew his father could hear him,

"And twenty-one is not young, in the eyes of my race, I'm a full grown man. "

He smiled slightly when he heard his father chuckle as he walked down the hallway, making his way toward his room, He still had a long night ahead of him, but he was excited.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Aragorn pulled his hood further over his head, not liking the water pelting against his face. It had started out as almost a nice day, but...

He hated this weather.

And if he didn't have his water resistant elvish cloak, he would _really _be hating the weather.

So at least it wasn't that bad.

The rain had to stop sooner or later, right? Right.

He tried to think on something other than the weather, or how sore he was from the constant jouncing of his horse.

But it was a good horse of course, it's not like it was the animal's fault.

Legolas Greenleaf was coming to visit.

He smiled slightly, He had always wanted to meet the Elf, having heard so much about him.

Dan and Ro had gone to visit a few years ago, but Aragorn had been unable to go, he had been healing from a injury. An injury that had of course not been his fault. He was blameless.

He just had to get everyone else to see the truth.

He had planned to travel to Mirkwood a few time's in the past but things had never seemed to work out.

He shot a quick glance around, thinking he had heard something.

_  
Must have been my imagination..._

His father had received a letter that the Mirkwood prince would be traveling to Rivendell, since it had been a long time. His last visit being around a year before Estel had been adopted.

He mentally shrugged to himself, it must get busy being a prince.

It was a pity that Aragorn would not be there to greet him. But hopefully his brothers would be back by then. And hopefully the prince would stay on for a while, perhaps even the summer.

He smirked as he thought of his brothers.

He wondered what their reaction would be when they found that he was traveling alone to a hostile town, alone for the first time, and 'unaware of what the world was truly like'. As they so bluntly liked to put it.

They treated him like a child far to much for his liking.

And he would show them just how well he could handle himself on his own.

He was a ranger after all.

The rain was letting up Aragorn realized.

This was going well. Of course he still had three days of travel, but this was not a bad start.

Not at all.

This could be fun, his first...adventure on his own, he nodded mutely

he liked this.

What was he going to do once he got to his town, he need get get a plan in his head.

He needed to be discreet.

He could do that. So his father had told him that the elves were somewhere in this, where?

Perhaps in a prison? Maybe?

Or maybe the townsfolk had just...No, he couldn't let be a possibility.

But he had far to little to go on, he needed more than just suspicion.

The group of elves that had went through the town had not had much that helped, so he didn't have much to go on .

He had to find out where they were being kept.

Had the people seen them enter? Had they seen them leave it?

What if they lied to him? He might never know

Now that the townsfolk were aware that they were being...found out, they would be especially tight-lipped.

He'd need to visit a tavern.

Too much ale was never a good thing. For them at least.

Maybe he could-

This was not getting him anywhere.

He needed to see the town first, see what he had to work with.

All of this- it was just idle speculation.

Dusk was setting in. He'd have to find a place to camp soon.

He had never camped alone at nighttime this far from Rivendell...

this could still be fun...

* * *

Legolas let his gaze drift towards Rivendell. He would be there by nightfall of the following day. 

He settled back against the upper branches of the tree, deciding that he would sleep this night.

His journey had been a little on the hard side, due the rain and lack if a horse, he didn't like to take horses through the  
mountains unless pressed to.

But it hadn't been a bad trip. No orcs this time at least, his lip lifted with disgust.

Those creatures where wholly evil.

Legolas let his thoughts drift, and soon his eyes glazed over.

* * *

This was still fun...No really, it was. Of course it was. 

Well, actually...he wouldn't call it fun, for many reasons, now that he thought about it, it sounded rather childish...He would tell his family that is was a good journey, he promised himself he wouldn't let them know the truth on how miserable it really was.

He was lonely. He had always thought his first trip alone would be...magical or something, but it was completely on the contrary. Especially at nighttime, he had never truly noticed how many strange noises there really were until he was out in the midst of it all.

At one time he could swear he even heard growls.

It's not like he was scared...only uneasy.

But he was for sure that it was not just paranoia, he felt as if there was something...evil, at work.

It was a truly odd feeling, and very unsettling. Maybe,...he should turn back...

he toyed with the thought.

No, most certainly not.

He knew that his brothers would not tease him for it, not if got across his point there there really was something wrong.

But, he just wanted to prove he could do something, important...

it was not that he felt useless, or anything even remotely close to that, his family loved him so much.

He was sure of that. But it was just that this was his first time at having the chance to so something big.

He wasn't about to blow it.

What if that was what got him killed though?

He came to a decision, he would go to this town, and try to learn it's secrets, but if he felt in any danger, he would leave imminently. But he would not turn back before he got to the town.

"Gualeam..."

The name of the town rolled of his tongue awkwardly. He had never heard of a place that sounded quite like that. Though he had heard more odd names for towns.

It was a small secluded little city that was about three days travel from the mountain pass path.

A little place someone would go if extra supplies were needed.

But it didn't seem like a town that got many visitors.

He had been traveling for two long days now, he figured another day, or day and-a-half, because he was making good time. Even though at that current time he was walking his horse, he never could stand to ride for more than at the six hours at the most.

It was getting dark again.

It hadn't rained that day, he supposed that was good at least.

* * *

"You don't really think he'll be that mad do you, Ro?" 

Elladan asked, this had the first time the subject of their younger brother had come up, but not the first time the two brothers had thought about him.

"No, Dan. I think he'll be in a rather good mood, I mean, wouldn't you be if you were left behind on a favored hunting trip?"

Elrohir wasn't exactly in the best mood at this current time.

"He should be thanking us really, he'd be catching his death out in this weather."

Elladan felt obligated to point that out.

"I don't really think he'll see it that way , Dan."

Elrohir gave his brother a smile that looked more like a pained grimace.

"I'm not going to sleep peacefully for a few weeks anyways."

"Or anytime soon for that matter, it's amazing, and just a little scary, how long Estel can hold a grudge. I wonder where he picked that up from."

The twins pondered this a few moments before letting it drop, neither of them cared overly much at the moment. About anything really.

Elladan tried to fake a mock afraid look but the annoyance written all over his face of ruined the effect. Days and days of raining storms could do that to a person.

The only reason they had not returned home was that they were for sure that every day, the next it wouldn't rain.

Now, eight days later, it started to wear on them.

Oh yes, they were in a foul mood.

It really was a lovely morning, despite the constant dampness.

But that detail was lost on both of the irritated twins, and the other elves of the party who were enjoying the wonderful morning only served to sour the their mood further.

When one brave elf actually broke into a cheerful song Elladan snapped.

"You know what? I have a great idea!" his eyes looking a little crazed

He stood abruptly from the log he had been seated at.

that garnered a glance, but none of them were being too optimistic about anything supposedly great coming from one of the sons of Elrond

Elrohir idly played with a blade a grass, trying unsuccessfully to whistle through it. Not really caring that Elladan was irritated enough rip heads.

He wouldn't get a lecture for it, why should he care?

He snickered softly, completely unaware of the death glare he was receiving from his brother

He could hear his fathers voice already..

"_Elladan, now what have I told you about killing your fellow companions? It's not proper, you have to contain yourself, and set an example, not the opposite, next time you must control yourself, you really-..."_

Elrohir glanced up at his brother, leaning against the log

"You all can leave, now. And take the catches back, and we'll break down camp, and follow at a slower pace."

For a moment the seven elves stared in faint surprise.

"IT'S NOT A SUGGESTION!" Elladan roared, The elves begin to get up and follow orders.

Elrohir, throughly annoyed with his stubborn piece of grass that wouldn't do what he wanted it to, got frustrated and finally just shredded it, for good measure he pulled another handful of grass out of the ground and ripped it apart too, growling like some animal.

Elladan turned to Elrohir and glared, only to be glared back at, the brothers were only half-elven, so maybe that was the reason they had not the self control or patience that the others did.

The other elves of the party stared.

Then hurried to finish gathering the game and spare horses, almost ready to set off.

They didn't know if the brothers were about to completely snap, but they didn't want to stick around and see, if the twins killed each other before reaching home, it wouldn't be their fault.

Elladan dropped back down to the log he had been previously seated at and crossed his arms, his twin unintentionally doing that same.

That was how the elves left them.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've received, and I'll try to keep my grammar in check when I'm writing.  
Next chapter will be posted sometime next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was getting dark but Legolas didn't want to stop, he would be within Imladris today.

It wasn't like he was going to sleep well in the rain again anyway.

It had been too long since he had been to this peaceful place, and now that he was this close the desire

to be within the hall's of Rivendell was overpowering.

He knew that the message that he would be coming to visit for an unknown period of time would only have arrived the day before and he hoped he was coming at a good time.

He would get to see all three brothers at last. He had never met the third, human one.

But he already knew he would not be like most humans.

Well, he hoped. Desperately.

He had had very little contact with humans all his life, and the meetings he had had with them had been far from pleasant.

But he was an open-minded being, he would give this 'Estel' a chance.

When he had last seen the twins, their new brother was the subject of almost every conversation, now he was very pleased that he would finally get to meet him.

He was slightly scared that the little human would have to much influence taken from his brothers, Legolas shuddered at the thought, having two of them is horrible, but three?

The human would probably be around his twenties, still a child really.

Hopefully this dreary weather would lighten up and the four of them could go hunting. That was always fun.

He could laugh at their bowmen ship skill's, or rather, lack of them.

If Estel had learned from them he would probably be equally bad. He smirked.

He had tried to teach the twins how to shoot at one time...but that hadn't worked out well...he grimaced at the memory. Trying not to think about it.

He had mistakingly thought the weather would be better once he neared Imladris, but...he had been wrong.

Though it was not as bad as other places, it still left room for much to be desired.

He didn't know why he thought it would be better here, there was just a sort of perfect peacefulness around here, the day's were warmer, the storms few, the sun shining, he wondered for a brief second how that could be, but then dismissed the thoughts.

It was not for him to know.

His father had almost forbade him from coming, pleading that he waited for better weather, but Legolas had assured him that he would be fine, and that the weather would clear up soon.

That had been nine days ago.

Directing his line of thought in a different direction he wondered if Rivendell had changed any, it always-

He stopped abruptly. Glancing around quickly.

He heard something.

There it was again!

All was silent...

He stood still for another few moments...

Nothing.

_It must have just been my imagination...And besides, nothing can happen this close to Rivendell..._

And those were the thoughts the got people killed.

He winced, No, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Taking a cautious step forward for the first time he _thanked_ the Valar for the weather, it would be almost impossible to shoot a bow at a unsuspecting, innocent traveler.

He listened intently, he was in a grove of tree's, most of which were large enough for someone to hide behind...

...Waiting again, nothing.

Wait, he had saw something!

His head snapped to the side, a cloaked figure stepped behind a tree quickly.

Legolas unsheathed a long dagger and made his way toward the tree.

Who is this person? Most definitely a fiend if he's hiding from him.

As he neared the tree the figure jumped out from behind it, looking as if he'd charge Legolas, even though he had drawn no weapon. It dawned on him then,

A distraction! But it was too late.

Legolas had just started to turn when he was plowed into the ground from behind, from someone else.

It was almost full nighttime but Legolas was slightly relieved when he saw no weapon.

But that didn't mean he wasn't in danger.

He hit the ground and tried to roll away, but his attacker was having none of that,

Legolas winced as the air was knocked from his lung's, his knife knocked from his grasp as well, as his attacker landed directly on top of him,

_at least I know it's no Elf!_

This being was far too heavy...unless,

He rolled over and tried to pin his attacker under him, why was the other person not attacking?

But he had no time to look his way, his momentum worked against him and he found himself underneath his silent attacker once more, his hand shot out, trying to hit the being upside his head, or at least knock the hood back a little so he could see for sure if...

But his attacker dodged too quickly, he shifted a little and struck out again with his other hand, trying to to gain his feet, or at least roll away. He thought he heard something, it was quite but it sounded faintly like...laughter?

That distraction cost him.

The silent hooded figure grabbed his wrist with surprisingly fast reflexes and Legolas winced as the being twisted his arm, forcing him over onto his stomach, face down in the muddy grass, Legolas' mind was racing, why had the other person not attacked yet? How could his attacker be so quick.

He had had a slight idea of who it might be from the start, but he wasn't completely sure of it...

he struck out with his other hand trying to dislodge the his opponents grip or at least faze him for a second, tried to wriggle away, knowing his opportunity would be gone soon, his unknown foe grabbed for other wrist too, trapping it in a vice-like grip, it was then that Legolas was for sure about who these two were.

The attacker twisted Legolas' arms up flat against his back and held them there with both of his own hands, then pinned him firmly in place with his knee in the middle of Legolas' back, practically sitting atop the slender Elf. Legolas winced and tried to struggle one last time, it was useless, He'd lost.

The whole struggle had taken less than thirty seconds.

"Cheaters!" Legolas spat thought a mouthful of dirt. Yes, he was sure of it now, someone was defiantly laughing. Now they both were.

"You got distracted, and it was your own fault, we never cheat."

A distinctly elven voice floated over from near the the large three the said elf had been hiding behind.

"Oh I'm sure!

Just like you never do anything wrong, and just like you never lie, and just like-"

Legolas was cut off abruptly.

The voice of the one pinning him to the spoke.

"We can't help it that were so misunderstood, and you-"

That voice was cut off too.

"This is just a tad uncomfortable, so if you wouldn't mind terribly, get off of me!

Legolas got all his words out this time. Annoyed.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, I'm quite comfortable really, and plus, if I let you up, you might do something you'd regret."

The voice from atop him spoke again.

"Like permanently main you?! Let me assure you, I wouldn't regret that in the least! Get off!"

Legolas started to struggle again. He knew it was futile though.

"I don't really like your tone of voice, Legolas." Ge leaned down more fully, all his weight on his knee, pinning Legolas more efficiently.

I'm not going to move until you promise you'll be completely level-headed once you get up- Well, as level-headed as a Wood-Elf can be anyways."

Legolas stopped struggling.

"fine! I promise! Get off now you dim-witted Oaf!"

Legolas wasn't as mad as he acted, but that didn't mean he wasn't sufficiently irritated.

His 'attacker' rolled of, standing to his feet gracefully and starting to laugh again, it really had been funny.

No matter how mad it had made their friend.

Legolas quickly stood to his feet, only just stopping himself from wincing, he was sure there would be a rather large bruise on his back.

He rubbed his especially sore shoulder and stared down the near hysterical Elf in front of him, noticing that the other one was finally making his way over, also laughing.

"It really wasn't that funny, you know." but he was having a hard time trying not to laugh as well.

He crossed his arms and tried to stare both of them down at the same time. He couldn't.

Legolas started laughing too.

His 'attacker' drew back his hood,

"it's good to see you again Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas forgot about his anger, embracing his earlier 'foe',

"It's good to see you too, Elladan, it's been too long!"

The other cloaked figure removed his hood as well, revealing a face incidental to the Elf Legolas was now pulling away from.

Legolas turned and grabbed him too, embracing him like only a long time friend could.

"And you too, Elrohir!"

Elrohir smiled and laughed lightly,

"What a wonderful surprise this is! We haven't had word from you for two years and then you show up practically on out doorstep! We never even heard that you were coming!"

they released each other.

Elladan turned serious for a brief second, sound almost sheepish he said;

"Sorry about our rough play. your alright, I hope?

Legolas rolled his eyes,

"As 'alright' as I can be, considering I'm around the two of you!"

Elrohir faked a hurt look,

"I resent that"

Legolas stopped himself from rolling his eyes again,

"of course you do."

Legolas looked around for a short moment,

"Is your other brother around?

If he is then I already like him for not acting like the two of you!"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look,

"he couldn't come with us this time, he was sick, though I'm sure by now that he's better."

Elrohir spoke, feint concern lingering in his eyes.

"Oh, thats too bad."

Legolas murmured, the looked confused,

"what's 'sick'?"

it was suddenly quite. After a few almost awkward moments both gave a short chuckle.

Elladan spoke first, finally remembering that the price had never had extensive dealings with humans.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but it's kind of similar as to when you get poisoned.

Only humans can get sick though. From what I gather it's far from pleasant."

Legolas looked worried

"But He'll be okay, right? I really do want to meet him."

Elrohir chuckled,

"Yes he'll live.

Come, were close to home, you can meet Estel by tomorrow, after waiting only 18 years!"

They all three started walking towards Imladris.

"So what have you two been doing out here anyway? not hunting I hope"

Legolas looked around, noting the lack of game.

The two looked irritated,

"for _your_ information we were hunting, our companions went ahead of us to take the catches back this morning -and let me assure you, there was plenty-, around the time we started following you."

Elladan smirked.

Legolas didn't look too convinced, but he dropped it without further argument,

"So tell me more about your brother..."

* * *

"And he's never been able to look Glorfindel since!" Elrohir was almost wheezing as he spoke

Legolas burst out laughing at Elrohirs narration of the story.

"And- and, he never found out?!"

Elrohir grinned somewhat guiltily,

"Well that was Dan's idea and-"

Elrohir looked over to his brother, who was not paying attention at all, and his words trailed off.

"Ell, you okay?"

Elladan stared ahead for a moment before he seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"N-no I, I cant- it's just I felt-"

He stopped talking. Trying to gather his thoughts to make words for a coherent sentence .

Elrohir looked worried,

"Elladan what is it? Whats bothering you so?

Elladan looked straight at Elrohir.

"I, I have a bad feeling. Like- like something horrible is going to happen- or, or already happening, tell me you can you feel it too? it's so strong."

Elrohir winced,

"like something foreboding?"

Elladan nodded, slightly lost for words

Elrohir sighed

I, I feel something, but-it's very weak- I, I dont know."

Legolas stared from one twin to other, what was going on?

Elrohir was at a loss, he looked into to his brothers eyes, the last time they had both had this feeling had been when their mother had gone missing.

Elladan had felt it stronger than he, and they had both been on to something.

Elladan looked slightly scared.

"I'm sure of this, Elrohir. Something is terribly wrong. We have to get home!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews! I love the feedback**

**Oh, and Aragorn and Legolas aren't going to be meeting in the next few chapters, so if it's too boring then you might want to stop reading.**

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The twins and Legolas had barley started out at a run- Legolas still very confused-when they stumbled upon a patrol.

The patrol leader, an acquittance of Elladan and Elrohir, greeted cheerful,  
"My Lords! We were starting to get worried, we-" Elrohir stopped him.

"What has happened!?"

The warrior was taken aback.  
"...My lord?" The silence that followed was awkward.

"Out with it! Tell us already!"

"Tell you what my lord, everything is perfectly fine" the answer held a hint of question.  
Elladan and Elrohir stared at each other, baffled. Not as confused as the Elvish warriors though.

"Nothing has happened to our Adar or Estel?" Elrohir asked slowly.

Talean, the leader of the small patrol, answered,  
"No. Lord Elrond is safely in Imladris, and Lord Estel is.."

Elladan's eyes widened,  
"where is he?" his voice was far calmer than he felt.

No one spoke.

"Lord Elrond sent him to the town of Gualeam on a errand."  
The second in command answered when he saw hid commander obviously did not know the answer to the question.

Elladan bit his tongue to hold back an oath. Already knowing what had to happen he spoke "Tell father we went after him. And that we'll explain our actions when we return. If were not back in a fortnight then you'll know something went wrong. Do not follow us" The commander paled a little, knowing the reaction of their lord would be when he found his sons and royal guest were all heading toward a hostile town on a whim.

"But my lords, we-" Elrohir cut him off,  
"we wont put anyone else in danger until until we know what were up against."

"But my Lords, it is but a short trip to Rivendell to get proper reinforcements for whatever trouble may come and-" Talean voice quited as Elrohir silenced him with a look, then shook his head.

"I'm coming with you two." Elrohir and Elladan turned to Legolas, feeling guilty for a moment as they relieved they had forgotten completely about him "Legolas, you you really shouldn't, this is not your..." But seeing in Legolas' eyes that he would not be persuaded, he stopped there.

"You are my friends, I will come."

Elladan sighed nodded his head in thanks.  
Looking around he notices with great dismay how there were no horses to be seen.  
He could already tell that this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Aragorn looked down from the crest of the hill. He could already tell that if there was a town who wanted to kidnap elves for evil intent, this would be it. 

But he was glad he was finally here, he didn't think he could have stood sleeping outside one more time.  
Last night he could feel it, he was not alone. he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.  
It had been eerily quite. The rain had stopped and there had been no sounds.

The feeling that something bad was going to happen was growing worse, and he was sure it wasn't just paranoia.  
He started down the hill, it was only around midday, so he'd have plenty of time to ask around once he got there.

He would tell them that he was a wanderer, looking for someplace to settle, he'd even look around for a job to support his guise. But he really hoped he wouldn't have to stay too terribly long. Me missed his family. And unashamedly, he wished they were here.

Estel neared the gate. He noticed that there were no guards, the doors were wide open.  
But that wasn't to strange, it was still daytime. He walked through. Entering the town.

Walking down the main dirt road he noticed doors and shudders were shut tightly.  
He couldn't be sure if there was anyone home. In all, the place looked just a little hostile.  
He kept walking noticing that even the business establishments were closed.  
A weapons shop, a shoe shop, and a few clothing stores, even a tavern.

He frowned, was it always like this? The elves that had visited here for a very short while had not mentioned anything about this.

His ears were drawn to a sound, a voice, shouting. He made his way toward to sound, soon seeing a crowd gathered around the center of the rather small town, he stopped and kept his distance when he got close enough to hear.  
The speech was evidently coming to a close.

"...Of the attempt on the life of our lord, this Elf died in an attempt to escape, killing five guards as well.  
This evil being stole into our town somehow, as well as our lords home, and attempted murder." angry shouts erupted

Aragorn was disgustedly shocked. What was wrong with this town? No elf would do this. This person was lying. He tried to get a glimpse of the speaker as he resumed talking as the voices died down.

"Of his motive, we are unsure, but if any of you see one of these evil beings, you are to report to me, or someone else of my status imminently. Or you will be deemed a traitor. I hope I am making myself clear."

He stopped speaking for a minute, probably looking around, studying the faces

"You are all dismissed."

The people started turning, murmuring to themselves as they made their way back to wherever they were headed, some shot Aragorn strange, horrified looks. No one spoke to him.  
He decided he would walk through the town for a while. It couldn't hurt anything. he hoped.

And thats what he spent the next hour doing, covering almost the whole town, finding plenty of houses, crammed side to side, seventeen shops, selling various things. And two taverns. A rather large jail.  
And a very large house, more like a mansion really, close to the town square.  
It was almost just like many other towns he'd visited. Except for the townsfolk thirsting for elf blood of course.

In all the time he had wandered seemingly aimlessly around, not one person had spoked to him, though he had gotten a lot of strange looks.  
Coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't get any useful information out of this he headed for the nearest tavern.

He looked up as he was entering, in big black letters it read;

'THE ANGRY BULL'

and it had a picture of a charging animal that looked nothing like a bull stenciled under it.  
He decided that if the establishment had rooms he would stay here for the night.

* * *

The lord Sindar crossed his arms, leaning back into the overstuffed chair, thinking.  
His voice completely controlled he asked;  
"Who was that stranger I saw towards the background when Pinoven was giving his speech this afternoon?" 

The only other being in the large room, his advisor, Terrien, shifted on his feet, bringing his gaze almost high enough to meet his lords gaze, but not quite.  
"Just some random man by my estimation, my lord. I wouldn't worry."

Sindar nodded, as if in understanding, but Terrien knew when his lord was irritated. Knew it all too well.  
"And just how did this 'random man' come to be in my town, without my knowledge?" his voice was raising just a little.

Terrien wanted to look to the carpeted floor, but knew that would only irritate his lord further, steeling himself, he answered;  
"I have been led to believe that when everyone was summoned to the town square, the guards left their posts as well."

Sildar stared.  
"...with the gates, open...?"

Terrien nodded mutely.

All was silent.. Terrien hated when his lord got silent.

Sindar clenched his fists, clearly angered.  
When he spoke his voice was annoyed sounding, but not uncontrolled.  
"Just what kind of idiots do you have working for me Terrien? When I told you I didn't want men who asked questions I didn't mean go out and recruit the first mindless dolt's who met that one requirement!  
What went through your mind? Please, do tell!"

But Sindar kept on, not giving Terrien a chance to speak,  
his voice raising just a hair

"This is your fault when it comes down too it. You are supposed to take care of these things, this 'random man' could be a spy, or even a real murderer for all we know, and he's just freely waltzing around the town because of your want to get things done quickly and easily, but not efficiently! Oh no! Maybe your just as mindless as those guards you so eagerly hired! If I had any sense at all I'd make you regret your rash actions, but I'm going to give you another chance..."

"My lord, I-" Terrien tried to speak, to explain himself but he was cut off.

Sindar clenched his teeth."Do not interrupt when I am speaking, you fool. In fact, do not speak unless I explicitly tell you to." Sindar eyes were almost wild with hate, Terrien had never seen that, he tried to hide his fear, he had saw his lord angry plenty of times, but the anger had never before been directed at him alone.  
"I want those guards flogged, not publicly though, then released from their previous duties."

Terrien dipped his head in compliance, eager to be anywhere but in front of his irate lord, and not feeling the least bit sorry for the said guards.

"and I want you to watch this man closely, look for any reason at all on which grounds you can bring him to me, you can even start a fight if you have to. I want to meet him."

Terrien swallowed, this task he could handle.  
He waited to be dismissed, the seconds passed slowed and turned to minutes.  
He resisted the urge to shuffle hid feet.

Seeing his uneasiness, Sindar suppressed a bitter smile.  
"Never again will you make this mistake Terrien, and if you do, you might just disappear like so many others have."

Terrien swallowed, feeling sweat bead on his forehead,

"Leave me."

He bowed low, trying to form words but they wouldn't come.  
He turned and left, trying not to run, knowing how close he had just come to a horrible fate.

* * *

Aragorn settled back more comfortably into the seat he was currently occupying. Taking in everything around him.  
He had been seated here for maybe an hour, after he had bought a room for the night.  
So far, he had heard nothing of importance, though at least a few men had drunkenly said hello to the new person. It seemed they didn't get company very often. 

He took a small drink of his ale, -it wasn't very good and he was still on his first glass- and sent a sideways look to a fellow to his left, seated four tables away.  
The man had been watching him, he was sure of it.

A lot of the people here, no, all of them had looked toward Aragorn at one time or another, but this man, he was staring, he was watching him.

The said person had come through the door not quarter an hour ago, looked around, spotted Aragorn, and came and sat down very near him. And had not taken his eyes of since. The man's hood was pulled halfway down his face obscuring his features, his mug sat across from him, untouched.

Aragorn tried to focus on the other patrons. None sat to close to him he noted.  
They talked about their families, hunting, weapons...nothing overly useful.

He sat, and sat, and sat.  
when he was almost ready to give up and go turn in, when a whispered conversation reached his straining ears.  
Aragorn discreetly shot a quick glance towards them, two middle aged men who looked generally normal. sat at a table two down from his.  
It wasn't the beginning of their talk he noted.

"...This killer elf business 'n such. What da'you think of it?" the mans words were slurring badly. The second, less inebriated voice answered,  
"A whole load of nonsense is what I think. Do they think we are so afraid we will blindly obey without so much as one question?"

"there's been a whole lot of missing people, just disappearing out of the blue. Good people." the other man changed the subject slightly."They go to get answers and then they are just gone, I know their hiding something. I'm sure if it. And it ain't right."

Aragorn took all this in when the silence descended.  
Well at least the townsfolk know when something is wrong..

"We need to leave, steal away in night. Then they wouldn't send anyone to follow us. They might not, I say it's worth a try. It's not worth it anymore to live in all this confusion and fear, and we-"

"Stop it- we can't leave- I can't leave. I want to stay alive. Even if it means this. You can leave though, but you'll have to do it alone."  
This was the drunk man speaking.

They were both silent for a long time, Aragorn wondered what they were so afraid of, he decided he would follow one home. The one who was not leaving, and maybe then go back to his house tomorrow.

"I am leaving then. I wish you the best, but I cant take this anymore. I'll do it tonight."

The man who had been watching Aragorn stood to his feet and walked towards the door. He noticed the bar was clearing out, it must be getting late.

The two he had be eavesdropping on both got up and moved towards the door as well.  
Aragorn would get up after a few short moments and follow then too.

TBC...


End file.
